


Book Sale 偷得浮生半日闲（翻译/Translation）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder





	Book Sale 偷得浮生半日闲（翻译/Translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Book Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169525) by SeveRemus. 
  * A translation of [Book Sale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745103) by [TheaNishimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori). 



Book Sale 偷得浮生半日闲

作者：TheaNishimori

————  
*分级：Gen  
*Finch & Reese，Gen向  
*日常的故事，甜不虐  
*所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

————————  
那天早上，他们结了手头的案子，而且系统里竟然一反常态地不再有排队待处理的新号码。时值早春，天气非常宜人——二十出头的温度，阳光明媚——所以，Finch给Reese放假的时候心情看起来非常地好。Reese一面步行朝自己当前住处（富人区的一家宾馆）走去，一面思考着该去哪里打发空闲时间。在健身房锻炼未免太浪费这良辰美景。他决定先在城里随便走走；他喜欢走路，而且，了解周围环境总是有备无患的——纽约这种地方不乏有待发掘的小巷和藏身所。在Reese这一行，这种信息保不齐在什么时候就派上用场了。

一群孩子从他身边呼啸而过，冲向公园。这一幕终于让Reese迟钝地意识到，今天是礼拜六。仿佛所有人都跑到街上来了，来享受春日的温暖。当他走近一个人头攒动的十字路口，他注意到人行道上有人摆出一列桌子倾销商品——书，一摞摞的书。最初，书籍外面包的亮闪闪的塑料书皮让他觉得奇怪，等到他走到街对面细看的时候，书脊上的白色标签揭晓了原由：它们并非新书，而是图书馆里的旧书。他抬起头来打量着图书馆建筑，脸上微微露出一点笑意，因为他想起Finch说过的话，在他们第一次——不，是第二次——见面的时候。“西方文明的堕落。”他的原话。很多图书馆被关闭了，因为缺乏资金支持，也因为读者越来越少。Reese想了想，觉得找到一本好书（最好是一本间谍小说；大多数间谍小说都是雾里看花痴人说梦，看得他乐不可支）再找个地方（或许可以在Finch说那番话的公园里）坐下来阅读不失为一个好的放松方式。他已经很久没有从头到尾读完一本书了。

第一张桌子上摆满了社论书籍，几名年长的人一边看，一边交换着批评。下一张桌子放着名人自传和回忆录——他头也不回地走开了。再下一张桌子是烹饪类书籍，彩图吸引了他的目光，但只是短短一瞬。Reese意识到，图书馆内摆放的图书会比室外多，所以他从门口一对咯咯傻笑的小孩子边上挤过去，寻找小开本的简装间谍小说。他花了一会儿才让眼睛习惯了大厅内相对昏暗的光线，然后他注意到走廊尽头一个熟悉的身影弯着腰，专注地看着某张桌子。Finch已经抱了一大摞书，看起来都快掉下来了，然而他仍伸出空着的手，去够另一本书。

Reese小心翼翼地悄然接近Finch。但是无所谓的，因为Finch全身心都扑在书上，根本无暇顾及其他。为了取得最好的效果，Reese悄然站在Finch身后，脸上不禁笑意满满，声音里的愉快也一览无余。

“要不要我帮你把书拿着？”

Finch惊得一跳，半摞书掉了下来。他勉强靠身体挡住剩下的半摞，努力不让它们掉一地。Reese猫下腰，把地上的书捡起来。

“M-Mr. Reese，我认为我给你放假了。”Finch努力不让自己的声音中流露恼怒（但并未成功）。

“没错。我这不正在找点儿什么东西读读嘛。”Reese站起身，摇晃着从地上捡起来的一本书，“我还不知道《名利场》也有精装本呢。”

“哈哈，真好笑。”Finch的声音里一丝笑意都没有。“我在拯救文学经典，既然它们不得不听凭连萨克雷和梭罗都分不清的无知人士处置。”

“听起来很高尚。不过你已经有一整楼的书了，Finch。你真的还需要再买书？”

“问题的关键不是我的‘需要’，Mr. Reese。关键是……是保护正在被不断摧毁的艺术杰作。”Finch坚持道，注视着眼前的建筑。

“你说了算。”Reese接过Finch怀中抱着的书籍。“但我不知道你准备什么时候抽空读它们……而且有些书你已经有了。”

“所有重要的书我都已经读过了，我想你应该知道。”Finch一边回嘴，一边拿多三本。“所以我才会认可它们的价值。”

Reese微笑，装出吃惊的口吻。“你是说，你准备购买一些你已经读过了的书，以便你把它们添加到你的书架上？”

Finch站住，转身直视Reese。“是的，Mr. Reese。我正是准备这样做。现在，如果你不介意的话，我希望安安静静地继续采购了。”

“唔，如果你觉得这种活动很有乐趣，甚至很……治愈的话，我可不敢打扰你。”Reese声音里只有一丝几不可察的失落。“但我本来希望你能帮我挑一本好书呢……也许甚至跟我一块儿找个暖和的地方，坐在长椅上好好读读书。我是说，如果你还能找到一本你没看过的书……”

Finch伸手去拿书，但他的手顿住了。“噢，这么说……你是想着……做点阅读？”

“如果你能为我找到本有意思的书。”

Finch没有错过Reese眼神里的挑战和期待。

“行啊。这样的话，”Finch缓缓回答，“我肯定我能在这里找到点什么……”

Reese容许自己露出一个毫不掩饰的微笑。他很期待跟Finch度过一点静谧舒适的时光，在户外，阳光下，作为偷来的浮生半日闲。

——完结——


End file.
